


Roses May Be Red, But Violets Are Actually Purple

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Corsetry, Crossdressing, F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: This was definitely not what Severus had been expecting when Lucius requested his help finding the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Narcissa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> Written for Llaeyro's request in the HP_Unfaithful community's Valentine's Day challenge: _Severus has always felt Valentine's day to be a crock, but when Lucius suggests they celebrate like that... Well, he'd be an idiot to refuse._

Lucius cocked his head to one side, eyes sweeping over Severus's reflection from neckline to hemline and back again. "Hmmm," he murmured, lightly tracing the lace collar where it lay against the nape of Severus's neck. His touch drew goosebumps. "I'm not sure about this one, either. What do you think?" 

Severus shrugged. It was not a signal of apathy, he was simply so mesmerized by what he saw in the mirror he'd barely heard what Lucius said. This was definitely not what he'd been expecting when, earlier that morning, Lucius's head appeared in his office floo. 

"I need your help," Lucius said without preamble. "It's nearly Valentine's Day – no, stop, wipe that sneer off your face. It's nearly Valentine's Day, and I want to find the perfect gift for Narcissa. You know what she's like." 

Severus did know, unfortunately; she was notoriously picky about gifts. He'd had the misfortune of being present at Malfoy Manor on several Christmases and more than one birthday when Narcissa, displeased with Lucius's offerings, had done some combination of pouting, shouting, and throwing the offending object across the room. She was, in all other respects, a charming woman and a pleasure to be around. She set a sumptuous table, was always impeccably dressed, and could converse knowledgeably on subjects ranging from Quidditch to magical creatures to ministry politics, but Severus had learned long ago to make himself scarce on any occasion where Narcissa might receive a gift. 

At the time, he'd been busy reading over a batch of surprisingly cogent essays about the use of puffer-fish eyes in Swelling Solution (not that he'd _ever_ admit that to the second years who'd written them) and tried to demur, but he no sooner got the words out of his mouth when Lucius's lips curled into a meaningful smile. 

"I promise to make it worth your while," he purred. 

Severus was across the room and stepping into the flames before his quill had time to hit the desk. 

He thought they'd be shopping for some kind of horrible, gaudy necklace to adorn Narcissa's dainty throat, or a ring with a stone so large she'd have difficulty lifting her hand. Perhaps some one-of-a-kind magical artifact that allowed her to keep her youthful beauty until just moments before she died. Or maybe a rare golden unicorn to run wild in the woods behind the manor and bring her good luck for the rest of her days, provided she didn't mind venturing past the many Malfoy ghosts haunting those woods whenever she was of a mind to stroke its horn and make her wish. 

"No, I've a better idea," Lucius said. He took hold of Severus's arm and apparated them to Diagon Alley. "She told one of the house elves there's something specific she has in mind this year." To Severus's surprise, Lucius steered him into Madam Malkin's. 

"Robes?" Severus sneered. "Surely you know better than to buy her _clothes_ again."

"This is what she wants," Lucius replied stubbornly. 

"And how will you know it's going to fit?" Severus said, recalling Lucius's description of a particularly ugly scene Narcissa had caused on the Malfoys' fourteenth wedding anniversary. Lucius had tried to surprise her with several sets of sexy – and very expensive – lingerie, but had been careless in the choosing; half turned out to be too small, the other half several sizes too large. 

Lucius smiled at him again. "That's why you're here," he said. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, clutching a large cloth sack. Severus's breath caught in his throat as the elf reached inside and extracted a steel-boned corset. "Go in the back with Severus and help him put that on," he instructed, nudging the elf toward one of the large, empty dressing rooms with the toe of his boot. He grabbed Severus by the front of his robes as he passed and pulled him in close. "Get undressed completely," he whispered. "I'll be there in a moment." 

Severus stood with his bare arse to the full-length mirror while the elf laced the corset up with practiced ease. "Hold your breath, sir," it squeaked, tugging at the laces with such vigor Severus nearly lost his balance. He could feel the heat pouring into his face as the garment cinched more and more tightly with every tug, not from embarrassment or difficulty drawing breath, but from a rising thrill of excitement. He'd never done anything like this before. It had never even occurred to him, and if it had, he probably would have dismissed it as folly the moment it entered his mind. Leave it to Lucius to come up with something like this. No one else could have convinced Severus to do it. 

"Ruddy!" Lucius's sharp command made the elf jump. It quickly finished its work and scampered through the dressing room door. After it left, Severus turned slowly to study himself in the mirror. The corset had been charmed to perfectly mimic the size and shape of Narcissa's torso, with a small swell of padded cleavage outlined by a row of tiny, colored stones at the top, and a gentle flare at the bottom edge and around the back to suggest the curves of her hips and arse. Severus palmed his way down the front of it, feeling the strength of the steel bones beneath the silky brocade. It was snug, but not distressingly so; on the contrary the restriction felt wonderful, almost comforting in a way Severus would never have anticipated and could not describe. He felt the moisture draining from his mouth as he stared at himself in the mirror, watching his hands as they continued roving up and down the length of the corset, but carefully allowing neither hands nor gaze to drift down to his slowly rising cock. 

"Here we are, then," Lucius announced, throwing aside the dressing room door and strutting inside. A pile of colorful fabrics floated clumsily in behind him; it upended itself onto a low, wide settee to reveal the panting elf beneath. 

Severus snatched his hands away as though the fabric burned his fingers. "This is ridiculous," he snapped as Lucius shut the door again behind him. "I can't imagine why you would think I'd agree to such a – " 

"Yes, yes, it's an outrage, I know." Lucius held up one hand until Severus's spurious grumbling came to an abrupt stop. He moved in closer until Severus could feel the warmth of his body on his back. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Severus watched as Lucius's gaze traveled hungrily down the length of the corset to linger on the erection at its base. "But I think we're both enjoying ourselves, no?" He pressed his lips briefly to Severus's shoulder blade, then turned and snapped his fingers at the elf. "We'll start with the red," he said. "It seems the most appropriate color for Valentine's Day." 

But the red, Lucius decided after close examination, wouldn't do. While he prattled on about the wretched design of this bit and the horrid texture of that bit and the something whosits of some other damn thing, Severus tuned him out in favor of admiring himself in the mirror. He tried, surreptitiously he hoped, to turn this way and that to gauge his appearance from different angles, entranced more by the new shape the robes and corset gave to his body than by the clothing itself. The skirt was lined with the softest silk that had ever touched his skin, and each movement swept the lining across his cock like the gentle caress of a gloved hand. 

After the red came the black. After that, the emerald green. The sky blue. The turquoise. The pink. Merlin help us, the orange. All rejected. Severus didn't care why Lucius was rejecting them. In fact, with each new change he found himself hoping Lucius would discard this one as well, as he was enjoying himself too much to see the game end just yet. He was certain Lucius would have chosen any one of them without a second thought had he been shopping for any woman but Narcissa, but instead he looked over each one with a hypercritical eye, smoothing out wrinkles, adjusting the sleeves, dipping his fingers into the neckline with the pretense of arranging it more carefully but never failing to skim Severus's sensitive nipples, and twitching at the skirts in a transparent – and maddening – attempt to keep Severus's arousal at a simmer. 

Then, came the purple. Before the elf had even finished helping Severus into it, he could tell from the glint in Lucius's eye this one was something special. "Ruddy," Lucius said, once the last hook had been fastened. "Go. Wait for me out front." The elf bowed and disappeared.

Lucius placed one hand on Severus's waist and walked around him in a slow circle, examining the details of the garment, not touching it this time except for the languid trail of his fingers. He halted behind Severus and slipped his arms around him, drawing him in close. "I think this is the one," he whispered against Severus's neck, nipping gently at the pale skin there when Severus tilted his head, then soothing the sting with a kiss. He cupped his hands around Severus's erection and pressed his pelvis flush against Severus's arse, and Severus felt his composure start to crack. 

"Good," he said, turning roughly in Lucius's arms. "Then help me out of this thing and let's get the hell out of here." He grabbed Lucius by the jaw and pulled their faces together for a quick, brutal kiss. "I want you to fuck me." He released his hold and twisted his arms around his back to grope at the robe's hooks, intending to tear the thing open if he had to, when Lucius stilled him with one hand curled around his bicep. 

"No," he said. "Here." He led Severus over to the settee and and tossed a cushion on to the ground. "Get on your knees and spread the skirts out around you." 

Severus did as he was bid, padding his knees with the cushion and arranging the lush, purple skirt in a wide circle. Lucius waited until he finished fussing, then reached down to jerk his trouser buttons open. His cock was already beginning to harden when he pulled it free. It grew harder still in Severus's mouth.

Lucius's fingers dug lightly into Severus's scalp, alternately urging his head forward to force his cock in deep, then pulling his head back and holding it still so he could fuck into Severus's mouth. He looked down as Severus worked his tongue over the thick length, but never once met his eye; he seemed entirely focused on the yards of rich purple silk surrounding them. 

"Stop," Lucius finally gasped, pulling himself free. "Up." He grasped Severus under the arms and hauled him to his feet, nodding toward the settee. "On your stomach," he snapped. 

This was something new. They'd never tried it in this position before. Nor, come to think of it, had Lucius ever been quite so blunt in his commands. Everything was different this time. There had been none of their usual sarcastic banter. No slow, decadent _soixante–neuf_ , with the heady combination of the taste of Lucius's cock in his mouth and the feel of Lucius's fingers in his arse. He was usually on his back when Lucius fucked him, legs wrapped around his waist, fingers tangled in Lucius's hair as he convulsed in orgasm and bent low to bruise Severus's lips with a kiss. 

Severus wasn't sure what to think about this sudden shift in Lucius's behavior, but Lucius gave him no time for reflection. He positioned Severus's body over the arm of the settee, arse in the air. His upper body was balanced on the corset's ribs, which felt so stiff in this position it was almost like being restrained. Lucius knelt behind him and flipped the robe's skirts up high on his back. 

"Arms behind you," he said, shoving Severus's legs apart, and when confusion led to hesitation Lucius grabbed his right arm and forced it around so the wrist was at the small of his back. Severus followed on his own with the left, leaning even more heavily now on the tightly laced corset. A few familiar words and a tingle of magic, and Lucius was smearing the conjured lube around Severus's arsehole with the head of his cock. Pressing quickly inside, he grabbed hold of Severus's wrists in a grip like a vice, raised his arms up high enough that Severus had to bend forward even more to avoid the pain of the stretch, and slid himself home in a single thrust. 

The force of it resounded through Severus's entire body, forcing a ragged grunt from his throat, a wild toss of his head, a pulsing wave of sharp sensation rippling through his cock. He felt as though he might have been pitched head-first over the arm of the settee and ended in a heap on the floor had Lucius not anchored him in place by his wrists. 

Lucius bucked in and out of him at a furious pace, as though the devil were driving him, and despite the nearly overwhelming waves of sensation Severus couldn't help but marvel at how different everything about this was, from the way he was dressed to the force and speed at which Lucius moved. Was this how he fucked Narcissa? The sudden thought made Severus's stomach lurch with excitement. Was he this rough with his wife? And if so, was it at her behest, or his? Did she ever restrain _him_ in a similar fashion, perhaps using a few of those foppish ascots of his to tie him to their bed, or to a chair, and then ride the same fat cock that was pummeling him right now? 

Did Lucius fuck his wife in the arse, too? Or — another flash of thought nearly caused his legs to buckle — was fucking Severus while he wore Narcissa's clothes the closest Lucius would ever get?

"Oh, God," he gasped, pressure spiking in his balls. Lucius answered him with a ragged cry of his own, as though he knew what Severus was thinking about and the idea was sending him over the edge. He jammed himself in balls-deep one last time, grinding hard against Severus's arse, taut abdomen quivering as his breathing seemed to stop. It seemed a very long time before his grip on Severus's wrists finally loosened and he took a ragged restorative breath. 

A few moments later he was back on his feet, clothing re-arranged and re-buttoned, finger combing his hair. Another quick spell and Severus was cleaned up enough to be able to turn over and sit without concern about soiling the robes. Lucius sat down next to him and reached under the skirt to wrap his fingers around Severus's erection. 

"Your turn," he murmured, his breath still coming in short bursts. "How do you want it? Do you want to bugger me now?" He leaned in to kiss Severus's open mouth, slipping his tongue inside while he gently pumped Severus's cock. "Or do you want more of this?" he asked, punctuating the question with a squeeze. 

"Is this what they mean by an embarrassment of riches?" Severus replied, breath catching as Lucius's thumb skimmed across the swollen head of his cock. Lucius chuckled and inched closer, but before he could begin his work in earnest Severus stilled his hand. Surprised, Lucius looked into his eyes. "Whatever you do to Narcissa, I want you to do that to me," Severus said. 

Lucius's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What?" 

The request suddenly felt ridiculous, but Severus found he couldn't help himself. "I want you to make me come the way you make Narcissa come," he managed, in a far weaker voice than he would have preferred. 

A slow smile blossomed across Lucius's face. Without another word, he slid to his knees in front of Severus and shifted Severus's hips forward so his bum was teetering on the edge of the cushion. Then, to Severus's utter astonishment, Lucius ducked under the robe's skirts like a child at play in a fort made of blankets. 

Severus might have burst out laughing if he hadn't been so shocked, but a moment later he felt the tip of Lucius's tongue swirling around the head of his cock and the urge to laugh evaporated. This was what he did to Narcissa then, teasing her clit like this with lightning-fast jabs of his tongue that stole the breath, sliding his fingers deep into her cunt the way he was sliding them into Severus's arsehole right now, then abandoning all pretense at self-restraint and capturing her clit between his lips to suck hard, the way he now sucked the length of Severus's cock into his throat. He could imagine Lucius diving under Narcissa's skirts to do this to her in any number of places, both public and private: under the dining room table, the silverware rattling above his head while she squirmed and kicked at the table leg; in the cloakroom at the snooty restaurant they sometimes visited in the wizarding areas of Paris, Narcissa biting her fist to contain her cries; in their family vault at Gringotts, surrounded by their wealth while old friends and bitter adversaries alike conducted their business in the bank above. And surely he also did this to her in their bedroom, on his stomach between her legs, sucking and flicking his tongue around her swollen little clit until she was about to burst with it, then finishing her off with his cock, pinning her thrashing hips to the mattress and forcing himself in deep to feel her every spasm contracting around him…

Severus came with a strangled cry so fierce, he could still feel it in his throat two days later. 

****

Madam Malkin gave them a withering look as they emerged from the dressing room with the purple robe back on its hanger, but said nothing. Lucius paid for the robe without offering any apologies, and she bustled it off into the next room to attend to cleaning it and packing it into a box. While they waited, Severus glanced idly at a magical sewing machine as it worked to stitch together a Hogwarts robe. "Tell me, Lucius," he said, as the machine sewed in a yellow Hufflepuff lining. "Why the purple? I thought the turquoise was rather nice, or the green. Either one would have looked wonderful on Narcissa." 

"I was never interested in the color," Lucius replied. He put down the ladies' gloves he'd been examining and moved to where Severus was standing. "I was certain I'd know the right one as soon as I saw it." He lowered his voice as a young witch entered the shop, ducking his head to speak directly into Severus's ear. "It would be the one that got me hard." 

Severus suppressed a smile. "And can you be equally certain Narcissa will actually like it?" 

"Of course not," Lucius scoffed. "There are no certainties with Narcissa when it comes to things like this. But I am unconcerned." Madam Malkin approached just then, floating the now gift-wrapped box ahead of her with her wand. "Either she loves it, and each time she wears it I recall what it was like to shop for it," Lucius said, snatching the box out of the air and tossing it in the general direction of the skulking house elf, who vanished almost immediately. "Or she hates it, and I give it to you and we have the chance to re-enact that shopping experience over and over again." 

This logic seemed sound to Severus. "I'm not sure which one to hope for more," he said, furtively adjusting the corset he still wore beneath his robes. It felt so good, he might never take it off. 

Lucius saw his attempt at stealth and snickered. "Either way," he said, leading Severus toward the door, "it's a win for me."

*****

Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment here or on the [LJ post](http://gmth.livejournal.com/410536.html) for this fic.


End file.
